


What Music We Make

by Bbangvang



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbangvang/pseuds/Bbangvang
Summary: Dracula has always tried to make sure that the flavour of his victims is unspoilt. Fear spoils the flavour. But desire? He knows that makes his victims taste all the more sweeter...
Relationships: Dracula/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	What Music We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = your name
> 
> This story is set in modern day England but there's no continuity with the events of episode three. Beethoven's 5th Symphony was Kathleen's ringtone in episode three - you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4IRMYuE1hI

A last minute decision led to you sitting in a music hall listening to the local orchestra play classical music. You weren't planning on coming out today but after spending all day on your computer catching up on work assignments, you needed something to help you wind down.

As the opening notes of Beethoven's 5th Symphony filled the hall, your eyes were drawn to a man sitting near the front. Even from a distance you could tell that there was something alluring and yet dangerous about him.

You were slightly taken aback when you found yourself leaning forwards to get a closer look at him. You shook your head and tried to concentrate on the music - you paid money to listen to classical music, not gawk at mysterious men.

The orchestra started the next movement and you were once again staring at the man. He suddenly turned and looked right at you, and you shrunk down in your seat. _God, this man is gonna think I'm some sort of weirdo_ , you thought to yourself. But to your surprise he gave you a charming smile and you felt compelled to return the gesture.

You managed to focus on the orchestra for the rest of the concert. After it ended, you were looking through some leaflets in the foyer when you heard a rich, London accented voice behind you. Somehow you knew that seductive voice belonged to _him_.

"It's a beautiful night to listen to music, isn't it?"

You turned around slowly and had to take a step back to look at him properly; he was well over six feet tall. You took in his facial features: intense dark brown eyes, thick jet black hair, a strong jawline, full lips, and unusually sharp teeth which gave his smile a slightly unnerving edge. Your heart fluttered and you nodded dumbly in reply.

"It seems like the music wasn't the only thing that held your attention. I'm Count Dracula." He held out his hand. You thought he wanted a handshake so you held out yours too, but he smoothly grabbed your hand and placed a tender kiss on the back of it. He smiled at you wickedly.

You felt your cheeks growing hot but managed to reply, "Count Dracula... Nice to meet you. I'm Y/N." You couldn't stop staring into his eyes, they were so hypnotic.

"Y/N," the way how he purred your name sent a shiver up your spine, "what a divine name for such a beautiful woman."

Dracula stroked your face and then trailed his fingers down to your neck. You moaned at his touch and he gave a satisfied smile at your response. 

"Care to take a walk with me?" he asked with his eyes fixated on your neck. He stared at you intently and held out his hand.

For some reason you couldn't refuse his offer.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Classical music is beautiful isn't it? It captures all the emotions of the human experience," he said. "Happiness, sadness, anger... _desire_."

You were both walking through a park arm in arm, as if you had known each other for years. There was something about Dracula that made you want to bare your whole body and soul to him.

"You know, I really enjoyed spending time watching great composers produce their music. Mozart was one of my favourites and he was such a pleasure to watch. I even inspired a few of his pieces," he sighed fondly.

"Wait, what are you talking abou-" You were suddenly pulled backwards when he stopped dead in his tracks. His smile grew wider and wider as he took in the puzzled look on your face. Your eyes were drawn to his teeth which somehow looked even sharper.

"Surely you can tell there's something _different_ about me, Y/N. I can hear your heart racing every time you look at me. Always trust the hairs on the back of your neck. I'm the reason you have them."

He was right. You did find him unsettling, terrifying even. But your fear was outweighed by the intense longing you felt for him; Dracula's presence was completely intoxicating. Your feet carried you towards him before your brain even registered what you were doing. He held your face and you gasped as the whites of his eyes turned a deep blood red colour.

"I'm a vampire, Y/N," he traced his thumbs along your cheeks. "I've fed off of countless people over the centuries, each one with their own story, their own flavour." He hungrily licked his lips. "And tonight I'm absolutely _ravenous_. I'd like to see what story your blood has to tell."

He inhaled deeply against your neck and let out a needy groan. The sounds he was making were driving you wild. "Fuck, please don't stop," you moaned as he trailed kisses along your collarbones.

Dracula suddenly spun you around and pushed you up against a fence. His teeth nipped at your skin; not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark and make you whimper. You soon felt the growing hardness of his erection pressing against your back. He started grinding against you and you groaned as you felt yourself growing wet.

You tried to reach back and rub his cock through his trousers but he gripped your hand. "Not so fast." He turned you back around and trapped you against the fence. He looked absolutely feral as he stared down at you with those bloodshot eyes. "I know you're desperate - I can smell it on you." His hand worked its way into your trousers and then your panties. He hummed when he felt how wet you were and laughed when you tried to thrust yourself onto his probing fingers. "This will be much better, for the both of us, if I make you last. All you have to do is play by my rules."

You moaned as he curled his fingers inside you before pulling them out. He smiled down at you and then captured your mouth in a deep kiss that left you gasping for air. "Dracula," you managed to whine, "please, I'll do anything, I need this, I-"

"Come with me, Y/N."

You followed him. Through the haze of your arousal, some part of you screamed that you were gladly following a predator to his lair.

~~~~~~~~~~

The lift steadily climbed to the top floor of the apartment block. Dracula had his hand on your neck the whole time, gently massaging your pulsing vein. He led you into a large, tastefully decorated apartment.

You trembled in anticipation of what was about to happen, still in shock at the way how events had unfolded tonight. His hands slipped up your shirt and starting massaging your breasts. Your legs went weak at his touch but you managed to reach up and pull his head down into a deep kiss.

Dracula took your arm and guided you to a bedroom lit with pale pink and purple lights. He pushed you gently onto the bed and slowly stripped you of your clothes, savouring the moment. You arched your back and moaned as he caressed every inch of your heated body.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You smell absolutely intoxicating."

You watched Dracula kneel on the bed and take off his clothing. "Fuck!" you gasped as you laid your eyes on his cock. You could feel how big it was when he was grinding against you earlier, but seeing how long and thick it was with your own eyes made you squirm at the thought of him putting it inside you.

Dracula chuckled darkly as you stared at his throbbing member. He pulled your legs apart and lightly traced his fingertips on the inside of your thighs before plunging his head between them. You gripped into his hair and tried to pull him closer as he thrusted his tongue into you. Dracula shifted slightly and focused his attention on your clit, swirling his tongue in small circles. You cried out and shuddered at the intense sensation and begged him not to stop. Your cries turned into long, drawn out moans as you felt your climax approaching, but he suddenly pulled away at the last second.

You groaned in frustration but your sound of displeasure was soon silenced when he kissed you, his lips wet with your juices. Your tongue traced the sharp edges of his teeth and you winced as you sliced your tongue on his fangs. Dracula gripped your shoulders tightly and sucked on your tongue, growling hungrily as he swallowed a few drops of your blood.

With considerable effort he managed to pull himself away from you and he sat up, panting heavily. "Such a small taste of your blood and I can already tell that you're the perfect fruit." He sighed and started stroking his cock which was leaking considerably onto the bed.

He smiled when you sat up and slowly reached for it, and your stomach flipped when you felt how hot and hard he was. Dracula shifted his hips, urging you to start stroking him. You worked your hands on his cock and he closed his eyes and groaned deeply.

You gave him a puzzled look when he moved your hands away, but then he pushed you back down on the bed and you almost came when he plunged a finger deep into you. He slipped another finger inside and you gripped the bedsheets as you felt the approach of that familiar wave of ecstasy. You were so close, if only he could just-

You let out a desperate moan as he withdrew his fingers just before you could climax. All you could do was writhe in frustration on the bed as Dracula once again denied giving you an orgasm.

"I suppose you found that a little anticlimactic," he chuckled wickedly and licked his fingers clean. "Trust me, it's better to draw it out like this. I should know, I've had many years to experiment and perfect my technique."

"Please, I can't take this anymo-"

He cut you off by planting a hungry kiss on your lips. His growls became more urgent when he started to thrust his cock on your hip. You were dying to reach down and hold it but he had your hands pinned above your head in an iron grip. You threw your head back and moaned and Dracula went straight for your throat. You held your breath, expecting him to bite you, but instead he gently nibbled at the skin. "Ugh, that feels so good," you cried.

"I think we've waited long enough, don't you?" Dracula rubbed his cock against your slick entrance a few times and laughed when you started whimpering. The head of his cock briefly slipped inside you before he snapped his hips back. You bucked your hips up, trying to impale yourself on his length, but he held you down. "No, no, no. Not like that." You moaned as his fingernails dug into your hips. "What do you want from me?"

You looked into his eyes and saw a hungry predator gazing back at you; eyes blood red and teeth like razors. Your eyes moved down his furred chest and stomach before finally settling on his cock. He was shaking slightly, struggling to hold back from taking you then and there. "Dracula, I'm yours," you sighed. "I want you to fuck me."

Dracula grunted as he slowly eased himself into you and he watched your expression change from discomfort to pure bliss. You dug your fingers into his chest at the delicious feeling of him filling you so completely.

He braced his hands on the bed and held himself inside you for a few moments, giving you the chance to adjust to his size. He rolled his hips slightly and you gasped at the sudden movement. You wrapped your legs around his hips, urging him to start moving. He took the hint and started off with shallow thrusts, but once you started thrusting up to meet him and gasping his name, Dracula drove deeper and deeper into you.

His sharp teeth grazed your neck and he slowly bit down. Just as you were sure he was about to break the skin, he let out a savage growl and started thrusting harder and faster. He wasn't ready to taste you. Yet.

"Oh, fuck!" you screamed. The feeling of him pounding into you and the sound of him panting and groaning beside your ear had you crying out with each thrust. "Dracula, I-", you panted, barely able to get your words out. "Dracula, I'm gonna - fuck! - please don't stop! I'm gonna cum!" you closed your eyes and moaned.

He let out a huge roar and you knew he was close to the edge too. Dracula gripped your neck and an intense mixture of fear and mind-numbing pleasure surged through your body. He could easily break you - a part of you wanted him to. Dracula's pace slowed because he was so fixated on your neck, so you tightened your legs around his waist and dug your heels into his ass, begging him not to slow down.

You shivered as he licked a trail up your neck. Dracula gave three shallow strokes before thrusting balls deep into you. The rising wave of pleasure finally crashed and you screamed his name as the orgasm he had repeatedly denied you finally coursed through your body.

Dracula suddenly clamped down on your neck and broke the skin. You screamed and gripped his shoulders tightly as the pain of him biting your throat intermingled with your pleasure. He continued thrusting while greedily drawing blood from you and grunting like an animal. His hips jerkily stopped moving and he started cumming deep inside of you while gasping your name.

You lay there whimpering at the warm sensation of him filling you up. He suddenly snarled and tore his head away from your throat when your walls involuntarily clenched around his sensitive cock. "Fuck! Y/N," he groaned and then grabbed your hips and roughly fucked another orgasm out of you.

You screamed his name. The last thing you remembered was him pulling out of you and gently suckling at you neck.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you woke up to the smell of food. You were slightly light headed from the blood loss and sore from the best sex of your life. You rolled over in bed and saw a tray of hot food sitting on the bedside table. You sat up as Dracula walked into the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You were quite a meal last night so I think it's only fair that I feed you." He sat on the bed next to you and kissed you tenderly. "I have a feeling we'll be spending lots of time together," he said, while stroking the scar on your neck.


End file.
